User talk:GamerPerson: Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cog HP Chart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vultraz (Talk) 13:05, July 17, 2010 Hi and Welcome! Hello, and congrats on your new account. Please follow my Talk Page for updates and such on Toontown! I may not be an admin, but I can be a good friend. EDIT: HappyToon78 00:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) HappyToon78 Hello, thanks for the tip, I will try that when I'm in a hurry. HappyToon78 Thank you Thank you so much for all your work. When we are admins we can make this wiki better. Just a little question Can i put deletion tags on some pages because i have noticed alot of un-needed pages. Thanks Your friend Man for the job 20:23, 25 september 2010 (utc) Activity Hey there, I saw the message you left on my talk page. I'm sorry but I was having problems with my computer. It got a virus and broke so we had to get a new one. Well,that answers your question! Happy editing,Flippers 21:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Models Hey, saw your models of cog building floors. I noticed one thing that you forgot to do, apply the textures properly! That is why most of the model is white, unlike going into an actual cog building :). Just lettin' you know. Fat McStink~ 22:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Send a TF code to me! Hiya GP, I am now a paid member on ToonTown and can TF! Send me a code, and I will add! HappyToon78 Sure, I can get a code for ya! Sure GP, I'll be on Toontown today, I'll go get a TF code, OK? HappyToon78 Got a TF code! Hey GP! Just got off of Toontown and got 2 codes for you. TT g9g mks TT bj7 zbf Okey dey artichokey. :3 Hahaha! I made the title up myself :3 Okey dokey artichokey, I'll be on today. Admin stuff Ok first of all, I haven't been on cause of private family stuff (which is ok) and I plan to start going on more from now on. And 2nd, I don't know why vultraz hasn't logged on. I'll get rid of his rights if he doesn't edit for 3 more months. And the only reason those two users have special rights is because the creator of this wiki (who is no longer active) made that and I can't take their rights away from them. I plan on asking wikia to do it for me sometime. As for becoming a admin, maybe you could gain perhaps 100 more edits then ask me. Sorry but here at TT Wiki we must be sure our admins are the people for the job. Nothing personal. Flippers 12:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) CogDominiums/Cog-Dominiums Hi, I got your messege and I did E-Mailed them but when I messege them about Cog-Dominium A.K.A CogDominium for its proper name, they said the Proper name is Cog-dominiums. I also Private chat them at facebook but they said "Toontown cant tell you about upcoming features now". So I am a bit confused. And please note that Baker Bridget is actully a NPC and a SOS Toon not a unneeded categorie ( I did not delete the Template Delete, it was just a Unregistered Contributer). Sighned Cheese0 23:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Party Up! Hey there toon! I, Flippers, admin of the ToonTown Wiki, am releasing a week long event! It's called...(Drumroll) Party Up! From monday (September 27th) all the way to Sunday (August 4th)! What in the world is so special about this event, you may ask? Well I, Flippers, will be going on Toontown daily for 1 to 3 hours, greeting all of you! Its gonna be a cog busting,gag filled, epic event! How will you find me? Simple! Just use the tracker I have added to my user page! It tells you if I'm on, and if I am on, where in the world I am! So just check my user page from September 27th to August 4th to find me! (Please Note: not everybody will be able to be Flippers' friend. He is currently deleting many friends so he can add you guys. Also, the tracker will stay once the event is over.) Well, thats it! Remember, September 27th to August 4th! See ya there! Flippers 22:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Please I know! I don't need people like you teasing me about this wiki. Listen, I have had several problems with my computer. Everytime I try to make user rights internet will crash. Just wait and we'll see about it. You probably have about 80% of being a admin and 20% of being rejected. Please wait. I'm having a contest to see who will be the new admin. I'll message you when it happens. Flippers 21:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My membership expired : Hey GP, Sorry about this, but my membership expired. So if you are trying to TF me, don't bother..... I'll see you on ToonTown.... membershipless..... HappyToon78 21:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi I hope this isnt spam but do i need to have the new wiki look? I like the old one but thanks for telling me. Man for the job 19:52, September 10th 2010 ( utc ) So i wont lose my edits then? Man for the job 21:07,September 10,2010 ( UTC) K, thanks and happy editing! Man for the job 21:07,September 10, 2010 (UTC) VULTRAZ VULTRAZ IS BACK!!! He could promote us? Man for the job, October 12/10/10 7:40 (UTC) Thanks Its me man for the job thanks for giving us the stamps feature! Ideas I have a really good idea We could ave a template maker! Its only a thought but anyway. Man for the job Because Because i am a admin! lool i am check the administrators section. Man for the job 19:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I used to I used to but i cant find the pictures anymore i live in the uk and i launch the game off the website. Man for the job 12:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) and i dont know where to find them anymore because i uninstalled the installer. I dont know what to do anymore so i just used a camera. Man for the job 12:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) How do i paste into paint ( i have windows 7 ) thanks Man for the job 12:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) You rock thank you so much! Man for the job 12:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I really need ur help Look at the front page. Its a mess and i cant fix it! Help what do i do? Man for the job 12:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont think im allowed all i need to know is how to change the text-style element. Thanks Man for the job 20:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well All the page is in capitals so i need to know how to fix it. So how do i fix it. So i go to the front page and remove all the text and leave the templates? Thanks u have been a real help! Man for the job 21:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:I never knew I used to play toon town and i stoped later.... Just yesterday i joint back! I really want a black cat toon!...lol-- 02:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Very sorry gamer but I live in a different time zone so i might have been sleeping when i got the message..8^(... Gamer, I really need your help mate so can you please do it? Please see the message I left for you in the potco wiki and delete it after you see it...-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 02:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes please delete it and get a black cat. I don't need the toon which i made... Happy Halloween! Its halloween for me in my time zone...lol! Thanks... Please delete the message i sent to u on potco...Thank You!-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 04:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Halloween Party It's on November 1st, 2010. Sorry for the late reply. I've been having computer problems. --Flippers 17:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC) That's good. I'll be adding friends, just to let you know. It starts soon, so I recommend logging on. (I'm logged on waiting, so we could have a chat on TT until the party starts) --Flippers 20:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The party starts right now! Hurry! It's at Nuttywood at Donald's Dock! It's on the boat! Hurry before it's full! --Flippers 21:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Supertoons! Yeah sure!! Man for the job 15:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Gamer Person! this is Johnnyjojo, you asked me about the cogdominiums earlier. Everything pictured was found in the phase files (phase 5 to be exact) and it should be released soon guessing on how the pictures look. It appears that there are many rooms in the cogdominiums and in one you will have to strap on a cog propeller and collect floating memos! I also posted a video showing everything in cogdominiums, on the cogdominium page on this wiki. I think its something you would like to see - JohnnyjojoMedia:Example.ogg Wow! I LOVE UR NEW AVATAR ITS GREAT! I wish i was as good as you. Man for the job 08:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) What do you want What do u want to see on this wiki? Man for the job 15:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I mean like on the front page and have you got any ideas for the wiki? Im a bit down at the moment by the way Man for the job 16:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) 10:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hi Gamer. I just wanted to say that i respect you. You make great edits for the wiki so thank you. By the way i love your page! Man for the job 15:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Awesome! Hi, I am known as A Wikia Contributor, but I'm not the spammer. I just wanted to say Hi. My toon is a 34 laffer (so im a noob to you) called Jellyroll Zillerwig. Btw, are you in Super Toons? Jellyroll Zillerwig P.S. I'm trying to help the wiki ;) P.S.S. I am the Fourth Captain of SuperToons. P.S.S.S. If you are not in Super Toons could you join? Man for the job is the creator P.S.S.S.S. Your page is AWESOME! P.S.S.S.S.S. I am going to stop the P.S. now. P.S.S.S.S.S.S. Goodbye. P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. I like Duckle :) Template Hi! You know your template its up and running! By the way the unregisted user was my friend in Toontown, Jelly rollzillerwig he is the 4th captain of Super Toons. Man for the job 16:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Idea I like your idea about the Hackers and Clans. I will support you in this project. Man for the job 19:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link Give me a link to who he or she is and ill ban him/her Man for the job 18:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC)